Unstoppable
by Whitstergirl
Summary: Camryn Unstoppable is a fourteen year old freshman at Middleton. Her best friend is Tyler Stoppable, the son of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. This is the story of their many adventures as the new era as crime fighters. Rated K plus
1. Prologue

Unstoppable

Prologue

_Tyler's 12__th__ Birthday Party -2 years ago…_

_Cami's POV_

"Lucas, you are such a jerk!" I screamed at the bimbo who just _had_ to shake up that stupid bottle of Coke which just happened to spray all over my best friend. "It was hilarious!" Lucas's twin sister, Lucy, said between laughs. "Where did Tyler go?" Mr. Stoppable asked. "Uh-oh," I said.

"I think I know where," I said. "But, I need to go alone." "Of course, Cami, we trust you," Mrs. Stoppable replied with a wink. I nodded my head with a smile and dashed off towards the woods. The fresh smell of pine filled my lungs as I took each breathe. As I scrambled through the woods, I looked carefully for any signs of Tyler, just to make sure he is where I think he is.

"CAMRYN!" I heard a voice shout.

"Tyler," I muttered to myself, swiftly changing my direction.

"CAMI!" The voice shouted again.

I finally met up with Tyler after what seemed like ages of running. "Ty, I'm- Woah," I stopped in place. There were half a dozen robots surrounding him. "Help. Me." Tyler squeaked. "Stay put, Ty. I've got this," I said as I stepped into a fighting stance.

The robots were about six feet tall, were made of a flimsy looking metal and had red glass eyes. Still, they were menacing enough for Tyler. He is just like his dad. Luckily, his mom was the one to teach me everything I know. "Show me what you've got," I told the robots.

The first robot came at me strong. I dodged his attack and came at him from behind, pulling a cord out from his back. A second one barreled towards me but quickly I sprung on top of him pulling out the same cord from his back. Three, four, and five came at the same time. I ran up the side of a tree and knocked #3 over, causing #4 and #5 to topple over as well. I then followed by pulling out their back cords.

"CAMI HELP ME!" Tyler yelled as number six towered over him. "PULL THE CORD OUT OF HIS BACK!" I yelled back. He was several yards away from because of his running away from the robot that has now backed him against a tree. Tyler kicked the robot's center causing it to fall over. He then used all his strength to roll the bot over and pull the cord out of its' back.

"Woah," Tyler said, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He shouted. "Let's get back to your party," I said with a giggle. "You're a great best friend, Cami," he said. "You're a great best friend too, Ty," I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Together we then walked back to his backyard too continue the birthday.

"You smell like soda," I laughed. "Don't mention that moment to anyone ever again," he said with a huff. "Sure, Ty," I laughed once more. We both started laughing together as we walked out of the woods.

_Unstoppable residence_

_Present Time_

_Cami's POV_

First thing this morning my iPhone alarm began to beep. I hit the **SNOOZE **button, only to have it beep once more five minutes later. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up," I said to myself as I turned my alarm off. I sat up and ran my fingers through my mouse brown hair. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a blue off the shoulder top, matched with a pair of distressed dark wash jeans. After that I stepped into the shower quickly. I just washed my body since I had just washed my hair the night before after the incident in the swamp.

Why do reptile themed villains always have to have a swamp lair?

I stepped out of the shower, dried my hair, and speedily slipped on my clothes. Afterwards, I put a bit of mascara on my ocean blue eyes and tinge of blush on my freckled cheeks. Finally, to finish off my look I put on my black, limited edition Converse sneakers I got at SHOE DEPT. ENCORE.

"Morning, Mom, morning, Dad," I said as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning, Cami," they replied. Both of them were sitting at the table, eating French toast while heavily studying their iPads. You see my parents are both scientists, they both share a lab and study together. They are two of the most successful scientists in the world.

I grabbed a piece of toast off of the table and a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm heading to school," I said as I headed towards the door. "Do I need to pick up Mai after school?" I asked. "No, Jenny Danby's parents are picking her up today. They have a play date scheduled for this afternoon," my mother informed me. "Great," I said with a smile. "Okay, I am heading out; Ty's dad is picking me up today." "Bye, Cami," my parents called. "Bye, guys," I said closing the door.

I sat down on the bench outside and waited for the Stoppable's family SUV to pick me up.

So, you are probably wondering who in the world I am. Well, I will tell you. I am, Camryn Azalea Unstoppable, but my friends just call me Cami. I live in Middleton, USA. My best friend is Tyler Stoppable, son to the amazing Team Possible who are otherwise known as, Kimberly Ann Possible Stoppable and Ronald Stoppable. Mrs. Stoppable, or Kim as she insists I call her by her first name, has taught me everything I know about crime fighting. She also insisted that Tyler and I take over her website and start a new era of crime fighters. We started crime fighting two years ago. Now I am fourteen years old and Ty and I still fight crime together.

"Cami," Tyler called from his SUV. "Cami, did you zone out again or something?" Ty asked me as I got inside of his car. "Exactly, how many times did you call me?" I asked him. "Twice," he said like it was obvious. I just laughed. "Tyler, I just didn't hear you, relax," I told him. "Fine," he said.

"Let's just get to school, without a call on the Cammunicator," I said.

A/N: Well, that is all for the Prologue!

I am going to introduce any new characters I have mentioned in the chapter in every author's note. Oh and Camryn is pronounced the same way as the male version Cameron.

**Camryn Azalea Unstoppable****: Camryn is a fourteen year old girl. She has mouse brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Cami is her nickname. She is a cheerleader and a former gymnast and dancer. She is also a crime fighter. She is a sister to Mai Unstoppable. She is my OC. I own her.**

**Tyler James Stoppable****: Tyler is a fourteen year old boy. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. Ty is his nickname. He is a soccer player and is a tinge obsessed with video games. He is also a crime fighter. He is a brother to Grace and Brittany Stoppable. He is my OC. I own him.**

**Lucas Greene****: Lucas is a fourteen year old boy. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is a soccer player and a basketball player. Lucy is his twin sister. He is my OC. I own him.**

**Lucy Greene****: Lucy is a fourteen year old girl. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is a cheerleader and a dancer. Lucas is her twin brother. She is my OC. I own her.**

**Kim Possible Stoppable****: Kim is a forty-two year old woman. She has red hair and green eyes. She is a former cheerleader and is still currently a crime fighter. She is the mother of Tyler Stoppable, Grace Stoppable, and Brittany Stoppable. She is NOT my OC. I do NOT** **own her.**

**Ron Stoppable****: Ron is a forty-two year old man. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is a former football player and is still currently a crime fighter. He is also working as the new CEO of Bueno Nacho. He is the father of Tyler Stoppable, Grace Stoppable, and Brittany Stoppable. He is NOT my OC. I do NOT own him.**

**Mai Julia Unstoppable****: Mai is a ten year old girl. She has strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. She is a gymnast and a dancer. MJ is her nickname. She is a sister to Camryn Unstoppable. She is my OC. I own her.**

**Marissa Anne Unstoppable****: Marissa is a forty-one year old woman. She has strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She is a former dancer and is currently a scientist. She is the mother of Mai Unstoppable and Camryn Unstoppable. She is my OC. I own her.**

**Cameron Davis Unstoppable****: Cameron is a forty-three year old man. He has mouse brown hair and brown eyes. He is a former boxer and is currently a scientist. He is the father of Mai Unstoppable and Camryn Unstoppable.**

That's allJ! Trust me there won't be nearly as many characters as we get further on in the book! They are just there so in case you got confused on who was who or who they are related to. So, yeah! See ya later!


	2. Chapter 1

_Unstoppable_

_Chapter One –First Crime of the Week_

_Middleton High_

_Tyler's POV_

My dad dropped Cami and I off at school. We both walked in and heard a beep that could only come from one device, the Cammunicator. My mom had given Cami an extra Kimmunicator she had for emergencies, then Cami just renamed it.

"Hey, Jade, what's the sitch?" Cami asked the dark skinned, ten-year-old, super genius on the other side of the connection. Jade Load is the daughter of Wade and Sarah, an old friend from when he was in the S.K.I.P. Program. Jade carried out her father's super genius along with her mother's sense of style.

"There was a hit on the website," Jade informed us. "What kind of hit?" Cami asked concerned by the tone of Jade's voice. "Trouble in London, a guy who calls himself, 'Dr. Drakken,'" Jade said as she typed away at her keyboard. "Drakken," I said to myself. "Drakken is one of my mom's old enemies!" I exclaimed. "Perfect," Cami said. "After school we can go to your mom and question her about this Drakken dude." "Okay, cool," I said. "Come on, don't want Barkin Jr. after us again," I said turning off the Cammunicator.

_Later that day…_

_Middleton _

_Lipsky's Residence_

_Shego's POV_

"Cheyenne don't pull your sister's hair," I told the toddler who was sitting on the floor watching an episode of the Fearless Ferret with her sister, Veronica. "Veronica, have you finished your homework?" I asked the seven-year-old. "Yes, Mommy," she said. "When will Daddy be home?" she asked. "In a few days, sweetie," I said as I ran my fingers through her dark hair.

The door opened and was slammed shut followed by a teenage boy entering my living room. "Hey, mom, I'm home," my son, Gavin, said. "Hey, hon," I told him. "How was Middleton High?" "Alright, I guess," he said as he plopped down onto the couch.

My life has officially changed for the better now. Drew and I have four beautiful children, our oldest having a child herself, and had an evil free life. Did you notice I said 'had?' Drew decided that he wasn't happy being non-evil. So, he decided to become Dr. Drakken once more. I on the other hand have become completely non-evil. I changed my name back to Shelia Go, now Shelia Go Lipsky. It is the only way that I can assure my kids safety.

Drew being evil again also meant we had to drop out of the Global Justice. We can't be a part of it when one of us is evil. It saddens me that he doesn't like our new lifestyle. I really wish he would forget about the past instead of having to have revenge on Kim Possible. I mean she used to be some teenage crime fighter but now she hardly ever goes out on missions anymore.

I heard the phone ring in the kitchen. I got up from the sofa to see who it is. The caller ID said, Lipsky, Drew. I answered. "Drew, when will you forget about that evil plan of yours and come home," I asked him as soon as I picked up. "Shego-"he started though I cut him off. "Shelia, the name is Shelia, Drew." "Fine, Shelia, if I don't go through with this plan my reputation will be ruined," he complained. "Your evil reputation maybe," I said. "I want you to be the Drew Lipsky I saw when we first met instead of the evil, Dr. Drakken you became!"

"This is the last one, dear, I promise," he said. "Cross your heart?" I asked. "Don't push it," he said. "Veronica misses you," I told him. "Fine, cross my heart," he softens. He and Veronica have a tight bond. "Okay, I want you home by this weekend," I told Drew. "But, that's only five days!" He complained. "Deal with it," I said hanging up.

"Who was on the phone, Mommy?" Veronica asked me. "Oh," I said. "It was, Daddy," I told her. "When is Daddy coming home?" She asked.

"He will be home by this weekend."

"Aw, that's too long," she pouted.

"Trust me it will fly by," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Okay," she slightly grinned.

"That's my girl."

For the first time in a while I felt like a ton of weight has been lifted off my chest. At least now, I knew that after this, I won't ever have to worry about my husband being evil. Life will then be complete.

_Middleton_

_The Stoppable Residence_

_Cami's POV_

"Hey Dad, where's Mom?" Tyler asked Mr. Stoppable. "I think she is in the back working on her flower beds with Grace and Brittany," he answered. "Okay, thanks Dad," Tyler said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backyard.

"Hi Kim," I said as we entered the back. "Oh, Hi Cami, hi Ty," Mrs. Stoppable said as she stood up off the ground. "Can I help you two?" "We need information on Dr. Drakken," I told her. "Drakken," she asked confused. "He supposedly is back in the game in London," Tyler said

"After fourteen years," Kim whispered to herself. "Grace, Brit, finish those two flowers then go wash up okay?" She told the five and nine year olds. "Okay, Mommy," they chorused.

We followed Kim inside to the kitchen.

"You see, Drakken was my dad's former college buddy," Kim began. "They were friends until one day he made these stupid robots. Anyways, he was one of my arch nemeses, along with his sidekick, Shego. The two joined Global Justice with honors about fourteen years ago, dropped out three years later. I believe Shego has sworn off evil for good. Last time I saw the two they had a boy about your age, Tyler, as well as a baby, a younger girl and a girl who is about college age with a child of her own. That was about two years ago."

"So, Drakken is an old dude who is trying to do what exactly?" Tyler asked.

"He is trying to get revenge on your father and I. I remember the last time we saw him," Kim said.

_Flashback_

_Alpine Lair_

_Europe_

_Three years after graduation…_

_Kim's POV_

"Come on Ron," I whisper-shouted as we climbed through the air ducts of the Alpine Lair. "I am two months pregnant and I am not having any trouble!" "Well, I am attempting to tighten my belt. That pants problem will come to an end, KP." Ron stated.

"Just hurry it up, we are nearly above the main base," I said. We both continued to crawl through the ducts with the occasional, "Ouch!" or "Rufus! Stop moving it tickles!" "Ron would you be quiet," I said. "Sorry, Kim, Rufus won't stop messing with my ring," he said lifting up his hand to show his golden wedding ring. Ron and I had our wedding about three months ago. That day was the best day of my life. This is our first mission since our wedding. Probably the longest gap between missions we have had since I was fourteen and was out of the job for six weeks with a broken wrist. My parents wouldn't allow me to fight crime with a broken limb.

"Here it is!" I told my husband as I used my laser lipstick to open an entrance. Ron and I then jumped out of the air ducts and on to the floor of the main base of Drakken and Shego's Alpine Lair, only Shego wasn't present.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. "Not anymore, I am now known as Kim Possible Stoppable, thank you very much," I said with a smirk. "Wait, you and him," Drakken said confused. "Are married," Ron finished. "Yes, yes we are." "Oh, this is too much," Drakken said. "Wait, whoa," Drakken said staring at the small bump forming on my stomach. "You're…" "Pregnant," I interrupted. "Yes, yes, I am."

I then ran and flipped landing on my feet in front of the evil scientist. "But that doesn't mean I can't fight," I said kicking the contraption out of his hands. "Heads up, Ron!" I shouted. He then jumped up and grabbed it in the air. "What does this thing do anyways?" Ron asked. "'This thing,'" Drakken quoted. "Is a machine built to control the minds of anyone or anything I zap it with."

"The mind control thing again," I asked. "Hate to break it to you but that never works. Oh and where's Shego, she is missing out on all the fun." Drakken then sent in some Synthodrones.

"Shego is at home taking care of my daughter if you must know," he said making his way to an escape pod. "We also have a little boy on the way." "Same for us," Ron said as he tried to fight off some Synthodrones though he failed miserably. Drakken then hit a button on his remote control. "The building will self-destruct in 10, 9," the building began saying. "So long Kim Possible," he said as he disappeared.

_Flashback over_

_Return to the Stoppable Residence_

_Cami's POV_

"Probably the stupidest mission I have ever been on," Kim said. "Wade probably just sent us out to early. It seemed like Drakken wasn't even finished with his plan. Haven't had to go on another Drakken mission since," She finished.

"Gee," Tyler said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"KIM!" Ron shouted. "KP!" "Ron, what is it?" Kim asked concerned. "Drakken," he said. "Drakken, he- he has," Ron was in complete shock and was at a loss for words. "Drakken has my sister."

A/N: Ooh! Suspense! Hope y'all like this chapter! Review, Follow and Fave pretty please!

Thanks!

~ Whitstergirl


End file.
